


We Know Better

by YuriChan06



Series: Children of Ours [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siegbert telling Katerina about their parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Siegbert being a big brother to his five year old sister, Katerina





	We Know Better

"Hey Sieggy! Sieggy!" Five year old Katerina exclaimed. Almost immediately after their parents left the dining room, she approached her brother before he could walk out.

Siegbert glanced down at his sister, "Yes, Kat?" He asked.

Katerina's eye widened with curiosity, "Where do babies come from?" She asked. 

"Uhhh..." Siegbert didn't trust himself to answer, Katerina quirked her head in confusion, "What's the matter?" She asked.

"What did mother and father say?" Siegbert asked.

"Wait until I'm older. Since they won't tell me, maybe you would tell me!" Katerina exclaimed.

Siegbert stood there, thinking for a moment. Damn it, Katerina... He thought. How am I suppose to explain human reproduction to a five year old? 

"You see... When a mother and a father love each other very much. They want to... Show that love to each other." Siegbert said, "You know when mother and father sometimes kiss?"

Katerina nodded.

"It's like that in a way. But it's only for the adults to know and the kids to find out. Eventually, their love grows and it's shown by the mother getting pregnant, which is a time she has a child in her belly. That's how we got you." Siegbert replied.

"I understand!" Katerina exclaimed, clapping her tiny hands together. Siegbert sighed in relief. Looks like I've dodged a bullet there.

But it wasn't over, "Sieggy! Sieggy!" Katerina exclaimed once more.

And once again, Siegbert asked, "Yes Katerina?"

"How did mommy and daddy fall in love anyway?" Katerina asked.

Easy. Siegbert thought, chuckling lightly to himself, "You see, long before you and I were born, our home, Nohr, the kingdom our dad is Crown Prince of, and Hoshido, where our mother is from is the first princess were at war with each other. But our auntie Corrin stood up and choose to find a way to make the two kingdoms work together, which includes her two families, blood and not blood, working together, even if they didn't trust the other side, they knew aunt Corrin wouldn't be happy if they didn't try to get along. Our parents' love for each other proved that a Nohrian and Hoshidan can fall in love, even if it seem impossible. Our father, actually planned a dinner party for our mother!" 

Katerina gasped in surprise, "Oh?!"

"Yes, after getting our uncle Ryoma's blessing to court mother, he planned to propose to her, disguising it as a dinner party, eventually he proposed properly after treating her to a private dinner." Siegbert explained.

"That's so sweet! I wanna try that!" Katerina exclaimed.

"And you can, once you're older." Siegbert promised.

Katerina held out her pinkie, to intertwine with Siegbert, "Prrrommmmiiissseee?" She asked.

Siegbert nodded, "Yes."

"Hahaha!" Katerina giggled sweetly before running out of the room, "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what!" She exclaimed.


End file.
